For purposes of the present invention, tracked vehicles are defined as vehicles that ride on tracks instead of or in addition to wheels, such as, for example, military tanks. A tracked vehicle steers by way of differential track speed which is generally imparted by the transmission. It has been observed that the maximum coefficient of friction (COF or μ) that can be achieved between the tracks and the ground is generally approximately 0.7. If the driver intentionally or accidentally turns too sharply for the current vehicle speed such that the 0.7 coefficient of friction is exceeded, the vehicle will slide and may loose control. The coefficient of friction will hereinafter be defined as a value indicating the amount of friction between two surfaces, wherein a 0.0 COF represents no friction and a 1.0 COF represents the maximum friction.